The Multiversal Reversing Adventure: Season 2: Episode 19
Jorgen poofs back to the team where all the main characters are Starfire: Bender, Marceline, Rick you guys are okay Bender: We managed to get ourselves out of prison with the help of the Legends, and Slade Isabella: Where's Morty? Rick: He was killed by A Minion of the legion Skipper: Seriously?, We already lost one teammate Rick: What you expected not to lose someone this early Twilight: It's more how early this happened Jimmy: So what's our plan and destination? Marceline: We need to go a little further time Bender: We need to go to our 2nd adventure timeline Starfire: When The Joker made his first reappearance Skipper: Yup Jimmy: That was basically when we all met Discord: If I couldn't tell, I feel this must be a return to all of your previous adventures, or at least their timeline Bender: Never thought that Phineas: What do we need? Rick: We need some kind of magic, a special one. Isabella: Do you have an idea how to get it Bender: I'm thinking of something Discord: Why not us using our magic Marceline: It has to be specific Twilight: I kind of figured. Skipper: We managed to find that teleportation stone to escape the Time Wraiths we encountered Bender: I saw them on the Waverider too, They're hunting Slade as well. Maybe Thawne too Jorgen: Well then, just get on the ship. I'll neutralize your past self "Poofs away" Now we get to the plans all the members of the team are having Skipper: So do you now what magic you need to find? Bender: Yup, Disney Magic Skipper: What's the plan Bender: The two of us go looking for Axel and we recruit him to help us Skipper: Why just us, Phineas and Isabella are Disney characters too, wouldn't they know something Bender: Disney Characters know where the magic is, We could have them, but Thawne might anticipate this. He seems on level with our planning. And we might as well keep those monsters away from the rest of the team Skipper: As capable as we both are, we can't do this ourselves Bender: Fine, We'll go alone but we will tell Isabella and Phineas to help us ......... Finn: Lydia what you were thinking going on your own like that Lydia: I'm alive aren't I? Jake: Yeah but you nearly got yourself killed!, Bender wanted you to help and join because he cares for you, don't spook him like that Lydia: If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't know about Joker's actions with the Titans Amanda: She has a point Finn: You're justifying sneaking off? Amanda: No I'm saying, that it had purpose. And if Lydia wants to do what she needs, she needs to tell us Finn: What? Lydia: What are you saying? Amanda: If you're going to sneak off, Get us in on it. We can help you, like Wells Jake: We're all in the same team here Lydia: Okay, Now I show you three what I'm been investigating Finn: Let's see ............ Phineas: Rick you okay? Rick: Go Away, I'm working Twilight: Rick you can't be distant just because you lose your Morty Rick: "yells" It's more than that, They got the drop on me, I lost my grandson. I can't go back to my own world with the federation hunting me as well as Bender down. Even if I did, Jerry and Beth won't look at me when I tell them Morty died. I never been out played like that Isabella: Rick, there's a 1st time for everything. And Yes everything gone down the shitter. But you don't seem to realize we haven't dealt with great conditions either. We know what it feels like, Bender can't go back to his own world, Starfire lost her race, Jorgen most of the fairies, Me I got mutated. You're not that different from us and you know it Phineas: All we have is each other, and Rick you need realize that you can't be a loner, you need people like us Rick: And how you do propose you'll be of need to me Twilight: Emotional Support, aids to science, etc Phineas: Just focus your energy on Thawne and the legion and stop going in self-loathing Rick: I can't promise, But I will try. ............ Starfire: So this is where you two will be staying Steven: Wow this, is what you guys get to stay in, a big ship like room for ourselves Jorgen: Most people have room mates to sleep and have fun with King Julian: I have Django as my roommate Jorgen: Because he's the only one that doesn't feel like trying to hit you with a shovel Connie: I thought I was the only one Jorgen: You're okay Connie. Marceline: You told us, you were pulled from your own universe in a future timeline how was that? Steven: Time Cracked, Things have been placed out of whack everyone where Connie: Deathstroke led the attack on us and now that we know of Thawne, who is a time traveler. The Legion may be causing them Marceline: Or Mainly The Joker Suede: What is with you and The Joker, You talk about him in a more angered light than anyone Starfire: We have a long history with him Suede, it's best to not know , But Steven and Connie, stay the freak away from The Joker. He's a dangerous psychotic lunatic, who can and will do what he to make you miserable. Connie: We're not questioning, but It feels Eobard and Deathstroke are the real threats, Lydia even said she is more scared of the latter than the former. Discord: The Legion is not very subtle, they want something and are making it clear. Problem is, we don't know. What could bring a speedster, an assassin/mastermind, a Gotham Rogue and a Patrick Bateman Lizard together to form a legion? King Julian: Fashion Advice? Most of the others face palm at Julian's comment Marceline: Try again Coconuts for Brains King Julian: Seriously, One dresses like he's trick or treating, The Mastermind dresses for the job, Patrick Batman wears a snazzy suit and Joker's attire and look suggests both Halloween and snorting coke Most of the others try not to laugh at this comment Discord: NO Julian, though points for mocking them. What may bring them together is something bigger in scale that can possibly be fathomed. Django: Marceline you saw Thawne?, He and Joker didn't say anything Marceline: They were quiet about their goal Starfire: Well, then we need to our own investigating if possible. ............. Now for some reason it's now Kyle the Sorcerer we see again, who is practicing his magic when the wave rider shows up Rip Hunter: Kyle the Sorcerer? Kyle: The One and Only Rip: We have a job for you, to help us in our quest against The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Kyle: What skills do you need that I can give Grovyle: The skills to provide something that the Legends can't do. Magic. Rip: WE have Amaya for that Grovyle: But we do need enough worthy sorcerer to join our quest someone with promise. Kyle: And You think I have promise Grovyle: Something like that, our data banks said you helped out a friend of Bender, so now you can help us and him out. Kyle: If it's for Bender, that I can sign on for now Rip: Excellent, step on board. ............ Back to Thawne's hideout where we have Eobard, Deathstroke and Toffee in the office with Deathstroke holding a device which they are overhearing Slade Thawne: I have to say Deathstroke, Well done. I have heard about your skills, but this has taken it to a whole new level Toffee: Truly Masterful Deathstroke: I figured we had to find someway to get the drop on them and what better way that an eye and an invasion. It's a most unusual move to pull but for the moment we now have an edge. Thawne: It's not a simple play, but it'll work for now Deathstroke: We can figure their next move, and then make our play. They'll split up I know that Toffee: Clearly, to accomplish more work The Joker walks in and not happy The Joker: Why didn't you kill them? Deathstroke: Because I don't need to kill to get my plans done. Unlike some people The Joker: Oh Really tell that to your son "takes Grant in his hands and drops to the ground" Deathstroke: You Killed Him? The Joker: To prove a point, he called me crazy for my suggestion to use my plan from when I first came back Deathstroke: Well unleashing X Parasites is insane, it'll kill everybody The Joker: Not if I can take control Deathstroke: Focus on the goal, we're not the Legion that causes chaos everywhere we go. WE are trying to obtain what is ours Thawne: Joker you are the most familiar with the area. So you can lead most of our operations, just take it easy with the murder. We're trying to be secret, not reveal ourselves to the multiverse in the past Toffee: Besides we have some magic to chase down, of great proportions The Joker: Disney Magic Right?, I can tell that's was the time of the Autobots and their children Deathstroke: Exactly, From what I have heard, Slade and Bender went after the magic to use to defeat you when you first came back and they needed Disney Characters to lead them there since each Disney character has a trace in them in their DNA. Toffee: I can get a good lead in on this as I am a Disney character. But we can also find some old relics to show our side. Thawne: Anyone in mind? Toffee: Underrated or forgotten characters Deathstroke: Still Bender knows about this and him and his penguin friend Skipper will chase it down themselves. They could seal it off from us and they might try to look for a past relic themselves. I can go after them personally, while you three go find the well The Joker: That won't be needed, I already hired someone to take care of those two. HE"S A VICIOUS, COLD BLOODED PREDATOR Toffee: Riffing, When he is going to fail? The Joker: Have some confidence, I want someone to prevent them from finding before us Thawne: Now, Toffee Give Joker a chance with his idea. Any Idea is a good one, for us to beat Bender to the well. Deathstroke: But if you have superhuman speed why don't find it yourself with Toffee Thawne: Deathstroke, I wish I could use more. But I have the time Wraiths chasing me. And Joker maybe as well. I have to use my speed when I feel it's right, the wraiths can tell when I use it for a longer time than usual, and I can't stay still either. That's one thing my enemies and I share. The Joker: And I don't want to fight those things. They're too frightening Toffee: I'll set a course Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival